Brotherhood
by alyssasmile
Summary: Brian's not the ice truck killer, and he's not dead - but he still shares certain similarities with Dexter. When Dexter realizes that his sister's new boyfriend is his older brother, things start to change.


So… this is my first Dexter Fanfiction that I've posted. I've written a few.

I only just finished the second season, so if this has plot holes, please excuse them. This is based off my obvious hatred of Brian/Rudy being dead – I'm very upset over this. I also based a lot of it on the fact that Brian dying finally brought emotions into Dexter's life, so why can't him being alive do the same thing?

**Important Author's Notes:**

**Brian's not the ice truck killer.**

**Tony Tucci was never kidnapped**

**Brian didn't know Deb was Dexter's foster sister, or even where Dexter was. **

Oh, and this is only in the first season – so Dex's… _garbage _won't be found.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Bring him here," Rudy says cheerfully as they lay in bed one night. "I'll order Chinese food and rent a couple of movies if you want."

Deb grins and pecks him on the lips. "It's a deal. Friday sound good?"

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Dexter, _please?" _I sigh, rubbing my eyes. The body of the hooker found in the pool sits in photos in front of me. "I really want you to meet him. Isn't that what older brothers are supposed to do? Meet their sister's boyfriend and scare the shit outta them?"

_I suppose it is_.

"Fine," I growl sarcastically. "I'll meet him, Deb. Friday sounds perfect." _Perfect._

**XxXxXxXxX**

She pulls me to Rudy's door, tugging on my hand like an over-eager puppy. I'll never tell her this, though. Instead, I stay quiet, holding a pie in my hand, as she knocks. _How did I get sucked into this again? Right, the big brother line._

A tall, thin man with curly hair opens the door, grinning. Our eyes meet, and my smile falters for a moment before coming back full force.

_Who is this strangely familiar man?_

"Rudy, meet Dexter, my older brother." I smile, waving awkwardly. Shock flashes in his eyes even as he grips my hand, shaking it. We're led inside and I hand him the pie.

"The Chinese food should be here soon," Rudy tells us cheerfully. I notice his eyes keep straying back to me, even as he's sitting on the couch next to Deb. I sit in a chair across from them.

"Sounds great," I murmur distractedly. I examine the apartment. Neat and just as organized as my own is. Leather furniture, modest TV, clean kitchen. Little things relevant to a private life. It's _a lot _like my own apartment.

Deb speaks up, "So you've noticed then." I glance at her confusedly. "He's as OCD as you are."

I laugh and nod. The food arrives.

_Indeed he is._

**XxXxXxXxX**

Deb is in the washroom, tidying up. I meet Brian's eyes and grin wryly.

"So you're the boyfriend she's been going on about for months."

He grins back. "You're the older brother that manages to confuse her in some way almost daily."

"I'm sure I do."

I look around again. This is surprisingly awkward.

My eyes land on his desk, and a photo. Why I haven't noticed it before…

I stand, ignoring his worried mention of my name. I walk over to the desk, breaking every rule of normality I've set myself. I don't care at this moment.

In the photo are two boys – they're young, maybe three and six. One has brown hair and a rather large grin on his face. The other has darker hair and has a smaller smile, with his arms wrapped around his younger brother. They can be nothing other than brothers.

I glance over at Rudy – Rudy? – before glancing back at the photo. He comes up to me slowly and stands next to me.

"My younger brother," he murmured. "That was two days before the last time I saw him." I notice now that it's been taken outside. They're dressed in sweaters and jeans, and are sitting in a pile of leaves. Harry took me in on October third. I was three years old. "I called him Dex."

My hand grips the edge of the desk rather painfully. "Did you know when you and Deb started dating?"

"I had no idea until I opened my door an hour ago."

Deb walks up behind us. "No idea about what?"

I start to laugh hysterically.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It's late when I finally head back to my own apartment. We spent many – _many _– hours talking. Rudy – _Brian _– was unwilling to talk at first about the day Harry found me. But he does, slowly, as I listen, fascinated more with the emotions tugging at me than the story itself.

Deb stays at the apartment while I drive myself home. She's just about as surprised as I am. And just as bewildered by Harry's reluctance to reveal Brian to me – this hurts more than anything. Why didn't Harry want me to know my older brother?

I walk into my apartment and fling my keys down, then head into my room. I change into pyjama pants and flop onto the bed. To my own surprise, I'm out in seconds.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Two months later:_

I walk into the office, waving at Angel before heading to my sister's desk. Rudy sits on top of it, eating from a box of fries. I steal one out of his hand, reaching over his shoulder. He growls and elbow's me in the stomach, knocking the breath out of me. _That was rude. _

Deb laughs and rips off half of her sandwich then hands it to me. I grin and take a bite, despite the fact that I ate lunch barely an hour before.

"Where've you been?" She asks, eyebrows scrunching together. "I haven't seen you all morning, and Doakes wants you to look at the photos of the Hooker found Friday night to figure out how the blood was drained."

I feel myself flushing, and Rudy raises an eyebrow. "I was at Rita's. We – err… slept in." _Yea, nice excuse there Dexter. _

Deb snorts and meets my eyes. "Alrighty then."

I kick her in the shin.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The arrival of Brian in my life has changed many things. Things like my memories, and my impression of Harry, and my _emotions. _The sudden return of these feelings after thirty years are what have really turned me against my adoptive father – could I have had these all my life, if he'd just allowed Brian to be in my life?

Brian. My older brother.

At times I still find myself unable to take this in. Someone who truly understands me – because he _does. _He knows everything, things I haven't spoken of since Harry died. I find myself allowing him to accompany me on the hunt, to even _help out. _Our partnership is brilliant. The ability to communicate without saying a word is _amazing. _

I grin at Brian as I exit the station. He's standing there, leaning against his car, waiting for Deb. I walk up to him, avoiding his swinging arm as he tries to get me in a headlock. Instead I reach above him and grab the milkshake sitting on the roof of his car.

"Dexter!"

A breathless laugh escapes me as I back up, taking a sip. "Chocolate – my favourite."

Brian comes after me, a glint in his eyes. I snort in amusement and avoid him, keeping my eyes on those swinging hands and flashing eyes. I duck and twirl, planning on heading inside. Instead, I run into Doakes.

"Watch where you're going, Psycho!"

I had thought Doakes was finally letting off for a while. My sudden rush of emotions seemed to have calmed him. But now, in the last few weeks, he's grown just as snappy and rude as before. Especially when I'm around Brian.

It's bewildering.

"Sorry Sargent," I say quietly, casting a glare at Brian over my shoulder as he plucks the milkshake out of my hands. He snorts in laughter.

"Yea, Sorry Sargent."

Doakes' eyes are suspicious as they run over us. Once again, I experience the striking fear that he knows about the two of us. But that's nonsense – we're not foolish enough to get caught. _Hopefully._

Luckily, Deb exits the building at that moment. Brian walks over and kisses her cheek. She grins at me. "Where're you heading, Dex?"

"Rita's," I murmur, casting a glance at Doakes' retreating back. "We have a dinner date." I glance at them and meet Brian's eyes. "She actually kind of wanted you two to join us. You in?"

Deb nods enthusiastically – I know she's fond of Rita. Brian shrugs. "Will you tell her the truth?"

I hesitate, and then nod. "She deserves to know."

I pick Rita up and meet Deb and Brian at the restaurant less than an hour later. She shakes Brian's hand and hugs Deb lightly before sitting in the chair I pulled out for her. We order drinks and appetizers before I turn to Rita.

"We decided we should tell you the truth," I murmur gently. Her eyes are wrinkled in concern when she looks at me. "Brian… You know I was adopted by the Morgan's?" She blinks in shock, but nods. "Well… Brian had no idea when Deb and he started dating, but he's my biological older brother."

Rita's eyes widen, before she smiles. "Dexter, that's amazing! I had no idea you had another sibling."

I laugh, taking her hand under the table. "Neither did I."

**XxXxXxXxX**

La Guerta walks in, a video tape in her hands. We're all split up, eating lunch. Brian's there as well. "This was dropped off fifteen minutes ago, addressed to homicide." Everyone groups around her as she slips it into the VCR player. I don't think she's noticed Brian. _Oh well. _"There was a note, saying it would be a good hint on the Ice Trucker Case."

A warehouse comes into view, and I feel Brian stiffen beside me. I glance at him in concern, but he's staring at the TV, drink clenched in his hands. I gently remove it from his grip and place it on the desk. He looks at me, suddenly pale. But the sound of a chainsaw starting up has me looking back at the TV.

A man stands there, holding said Chainsaw. Three men and a woman a gathered towards the end of the Shipment Container – I know that's what this is now. The woman is at the very back, two children on either side of her. As I watch, she gathers them into a corner, and the older boy curls into a ball against the wall. His younger brother is being held to the woman, ears blocked, as the first three men are cut up slowly, piece by piece. Blood flies.

The woman is next.

She starts to beg, quietly at first. Before I can hear a word she's saying, I whirl around and leave the office. I can hear her perfectly well in my head, thank-you-very-much.

Deb calls out, "Dex!" But Brian is quieting her, and following me outside. I take the stairs instead of the elevator, leaping over steps until I'm on the ground floor. I'm blind as I step into the sunshine, and I find myself losing my grip on reality – I'm becoming light headed. Instead of going to my car, I lean against the wall, pressing the palms of my heels to my eyes.

"_Close your eyes Dexter…"_

Someone's grabbing my forearms, pulling my hands away from my face. I recognize Brian's scent as he presses my forehead to mine. We're silent, both remembering that day as we watched our mother die.

Someone clears their throat next to us. I pull away slowly and meet Doakes' eyes. He growls irritably, "Are you planning on coming back in, Morgan?" I shake my head. "Why the fuck not? Something finally get to you?"

I choke on a laugh and walk away, pulling Brian with me by the sleeve. "You could say that. Tell Deb we're going to my place, would you? Thanks Sargent."

**XxXxXxXxX**

I'm starting to notice it's not just Doakes I'm getting dirty looks from anymore. Even Angel and La Guerta are starting to give me suspicious glances. It's slightly terrifying. Seriously, they're not catching on, are they? _Number one rule: don't get caught. _

I walk into the station holding a box of donuts in one hand and my case files in the other. I put them down on the Security Desk to pull out my Forensics badge, when I hear a yell behind me.

"Dex!"

I turn and smile at Deb, laughing as she throws herself at me. I wrap my arms around her – a want now, more than just a programmed instinct.

She pulls away and waves her hand at me. I glance at my sister in confusion before grabbing the limb to stop her from hitting me in the face. _Because that would hurt. _My finger's brush over something cold and hard and I still, examining the hand. There's a simple diamond ring, sitting on Deb's finger.

I meet her brown eyes, which are gleaming in joy. "Congratulations, little sister," I murmur, grinning at the woman. She laughs in joy and throws herself at me again. I twirl her around once before setting her down.

_My sister's getting married._

_To my older brother. _

_This is… kind of weird._

**XxXxXxXxX**

I open my apartment door, grinning, shirtless and soaking wet. Brian is over for dinner, and we'd been doing the dishes. Batista stands there, an eyebrow raised. _This must look weird. _

"Bowling's cancelled, and your phone's off." He glances over my shoulder, where I know Rudy is standing in the kitchen, just as wet as I am. Hopefully still with his shirt on.

"Right, thanks Angel. Want to come in for a beer?" I run my fingers through my hair, shaking my head as water drips into my eyes.

The man denies. "No thanks, socio. I'm going to head out for drinks. Have… fun." He sends another glance towards Brian that I can't read before heading off.

I look over my shoulder, bewildered, as I close the door. "Well that was strange…" _What the hell is going on?_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Deb glances at her computer one more time before writing something down. She hears whispering, and looks to the left, where Batista and Masuka are talking. They cast a glance at her and realize she's watching. They shut up.

That's _it._

She walks up to them. "What are you two talking about over here?" She asks with a false grin. A dangerous glint is in her eyes.

They glance at each other, before Batista sighs. "Have you ever thought that Rudy and Dexter are a little _– close?_"

_Oh._

She pulls a bewildered look onto her face. Brian and Dexter don't feel like having people know that they're brothers, and she'll respect this. "No? I'm just glad they're getting along." She looks at the two males for a moment before heading back to her desk, playing the perfectly confused girlfriend.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Brian walks into the office nearly four months after meeting Dexter, having already been waiting outside for nearly half an hour.

People are walking around with more speed than usual. Deb is looking stressed as she slams her phone shut. "Deb? What's wrong, baby?"

She looks up at him, eyes tired. "When was the last time you spoke to Dex?"

His eyebrows push together. "Yesterday after he got off work. He stopped by for a bit before heading to Rita's. Why?"

"He never showed up at Rita's." Deb rubs her eyes, frustrated. "He hasn't shown up for work, he's not answering when we knock on his door, he won't pick up his phone –"

Brian's phone rings. He pulls it out, intending to dismiss the call. "It's Dexter."

The whole office looks over in suspicion and disbelief. They'd _all _tried to phone him. He flips it open and brings it to his ear. "Dex? Where are you?"

He gets no answer. Instead, he can hear faint voices in the background – yelling? Grabbing a cord off Deb's desk, Brian plugs his phone into her computer and hits the speaker button.

"-remember this place? Huh, Morgan? Or should I say Moser?" Deb glances at Brian in shock. The whole office stops moving and turns to stare at the phone.

Dexter's voice comes over the speakers. "Who the fuck are you?" His voice sounds hoarse, groggy.

Hysterical laughter comes over the speakers. Brian stiffens, eyes darkening. "You don't remember me -?" The speaker cuts off, and then growls in annoyance. "Don't move, Morgan."

There are footsteps, but they're muffled by the sound of liquid. "Water?" La Guerta says quietly.

Doakes shakes his head. "It's too thick – sounds more like..."

"Blood," Brian murmurs.

"Yeah."

There's a fumbling as they hear a door shut. "Brian—"

"Dexter? Where are you?"

"Guess."

"Oh Jesus Christ." Brian sucks in a breath. "Alright, we'll come get you –"

Dexter swears as another man yells, "Who are you talking to, Morgan?" Quick footsteps.

"Hurry up, Brian."

"Dexter-!"

The line's cut. Brian whirls and looks at the gathered officers behind him. "You all know of the Moser case – that video that was dropped off here last month." They nod in confusion, and he opens his mouth to go on, but he's cut off by Masuka.

"Why did Dexter phone _you? _Why is it that when we all phoned him, he didn't answer? What is it that's really going on between the two of you? I think we – especially _Deb _– deserve an answer."

Brian looks at him, bewildered. "What? I don't -" He scans the room, the suspicious faces, all of whom keep glancing at him and then Deb and then Dex's desk. "Oh, oh, _oh. _No! Jesus Christ, no! He's my little brother!"

Everyone freezes, glancing between Deb and him in disgust. "Fuck you guys and your sick fucking minds!" Deb says irritably. "Dex was fucking _adopted _by my parents."

They all relax.

"That video? Those two boys? That was _us." _They all stare at Brian in disbelief. "Why the _hell _do you think Dex ran out that day? He sure as hell wasn't feeling _sick. _It's not exactly an easy thing to watch a second time, your mother being killed. And that's where Dexter is right now, in that storage container. So can we try and find out where the fucking thing _is?_"

The files are searched. City Hall is checked, the database is scanned, the video is re-watched, and Brian heads over to the library.

"I've got it," he says quickly over the phone to Deb. She gets the address from him, and the Container number.

Brian arrives at the exact same time as the officers. They break open the gate and retrieve a worker. Quickly they're led to the wanted container.

The door is flung open and red washes over them.

The walls are coated. Inches of blood cover the floor, disturbed only by footprints. Everyone freezes for a moment, including Brian. Pain flashes in his eyes.

It's that video all over again.

But they're distracted by movement. Dexter is pinned to one wall by a man wielding a rather large knife. Blood is drying on his face from a bump on the head. He ducks, and the knife bounces off the wall where his head had just been.

They haven't been noticed yet, for some reason. Both are too wound up in what they're doing. Brian starts to walk over, as the police officers are still frozen in disbelief.

"Gonna cry, Morgan? Just like you did when you were three years old? As you sat there and watched as I cut your mother into little pieces with a chainsaw -" There's a tap on the man's shoulder. He turns.

"That's my mom you're talking about, asshole." Brian whispers before punching the murderer in the temple, knocking him unconscious.

Dexter leans on the wall behind him as the room is flooded by his co-workers. They're all trying not to step in the blood too much by walking around the edge of the room. There are more wounds on Dexter then they realized. One long cut goes across his chest, while another smaller one goes down his arm. He's white as a sheet from blood loss, pain, and _memories. _

"Dex?" Brian sounds worried.

The man's eyes roll into his head and he starts to fall. Brian catches him, lowering him gently to the floor, half in his lap. "Someone call an ambulance!"

He pulls Dexter's shirt off, revealing his torso. The cut is deeper than he originally thought. He balls Dexter's top up and presses it to the wound, while Deb takes her own over shirt off and wraps it around her brother's arm.

"Dexter, wake up." Brian says urgently. "Come on, you have to wake up." A water bottle is placed in his hands. He pours some into Dexter's mouth and rubs his throat, encouraging him to swallow. His little brother does, and Brian gives him more. The Storage Container is hot, and he's probably dehydrated. Then there's the blood loss. He pours the rest of the water over Dexter's head.

Coughing, Dexter opens his eyes. "Thanks for that, Brian."

"Don't go to sleep. You probably have a concussion."

He lays his head back down on Brian's leg, closing his eyes. "Well that's nice."

"Wake _up, _Dexter," Deb says irritably.

"I'm not asleep, Deb. I'm just tired. And it's hot in here." He gasps in surprise as he's lifted into the air by Brian. "Brian-!"

"Shut up," his older brother says. "You complained about it being hot. I'm fixing that. Besides, I don't really feel like staying any longer in this fucking place."

Dexter's eyes close again. "Can't blame you for that one." He doesn't protest as he's carried outside. It _is _cooler.

Both Deb and Brian go with Dexter to the hospital. He does have a concussion, and is told not to sleep for at least six hours. He groans at that, but nods. Bandages are wrapped around his arm and chest, and he's given instructions on how to care for them.

"Does this mean I can go home?"

The doctor hesitates. "I'd rather you have company-"

"I'll take him to my place," Brian says, sitting next to Dexter's bed. Dexter himself is sitting cross-legged, loosely clutching a cup of water. Deb went back to the station to help file a report.

Dexter casts him a grateful look. He doesn't like hospitals.

Soon he's at Brian's, dressed only in a pair of sweat pants and sitting on the man's couch. Brian sits next to him, petting his cat.

"The only animal that actually likes me," Dex says amusedly, nodding at the feline. He yawns, and Brian glances at the clock. It's just past nine o clock. That's six hours.

He goes to crouch in front of a shelf. "Let's watch a movie." Dexter murmurs in agreement. The movie is picked, and they sit on the couch together, Dexter leaning against Brian slightly. Before he knows it, his little brother is asleep, head on his shoulder. The man tightens a hand in his t-shirt when he tries to move.

Brian sighs and lies lengthways along the couch, Dexter in front of him. They're lucky it's a large couch, as they're both full grown men. His last thought when he falls asleep is that this would look _really _bad to anyone who saw them.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I lean against the wall silently behind Masuka, biting my tongue to keep from laughing.

"An affair, Vince? With my _older brother?"_

He whips around at the cold sound of my voice. The look on his face is too much, and I break into laughter, unable to keep it in. Masuka smiles nervously.

"Ah, about that…"

It's my first day back in office after being kidnapped a week ago. I grin at Deb from where she stands, leaning against her desk. "You thought my older brother was cheating on my little sister with me," I say. They all turn to stare at me. "That's the best line I've ever said."

I wave and go to sit at my desk, turning on my computer. People come around to apologize for their suspicions and state their happiness at me being safe. I wave them all away, already planning my outline for my latest report as I study the pictures in front of me.

A fairly normal day, in all.


End file.
